Anything Could Happen
by victoriamalfoytw
Summary: Bonnie x Kol One Shot. As promised, an alternative ending to the episode where Kol is killed. Bonnie and Kol - an unlikely pair, right! She can't bear to see him die and for once in her life, she stands up to her friends and chooses someone over them.
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, an alternative ending to the episode where Kol is killed. A few points to note before reading - pretty much disregards the entire episode aside from the end. Stefan doesnt know about the plan but Damon does, Kol and Bonnie have been dating since he was first undaggered, where they met in a bar and he promised to change her views on vampires. Klaus and Caroline are also together and have been since idek whatever you want. Stefan is over Elena and has embraced his love for Rebekah wooo! Ok so enjoy x**

**Anything Could Happen; Kol&Bonnie**

Bonnie ran faster than she ever had before in her life. She was tiny, making running fast very difficult, but she pushed on, urging her legs to go faster. She had left her phone at home; it was pointless because she didn't have his number anyway. This was the only way she could reach him - _the Original Hybrid._ Finally, she reached her desired destination of the Original's Mansion. Knocking on the door she yelled for Klaus, telling him to open up.

"Klaus! Open the door! Hurry up!" She yelled, panic seeping into her voice. She raised her hand to knock on the door again but before she could do so the door swung open to reveal an irritated and dishevelled hybrid. Standing behind him was -

_"Caroline?"_ Bonnie asked, mouth dropping open and eyes wide with shock.

"Never mind, what is it witch?" Klaus questioned her, inviting her in and shutting the door behind her.

"It's Kol," Bonnie began fearfully, heart nearly pounding right out of her chest.

"What about him?" Klaus growled.

"Elena and Jeremy are going to kill him," Bonnie explained, tears running down her face.

"No, no, no, no_, NO!"_ Klaus roared, kicking a sofa completely over before putting his face in his hands.

"When?" Caroline was shocked, she didn't know that Bonnie cared for Kol. The blond baby vampire didn't mind but she just hoped the feelings were reciprocated.

"He's at their house right now, Jeremy made Elena lure him there. I think Stefan and Damon are in on the plan," Bonnie announced breathlessly.

"Sit down love, you're going to have a heart attack," Klaus gestured to the sofa before flashing to the kitchen and back, handing Bonnie a glass of water which she accepted gratefully.

"We need a plan, we can't let him die," Caroline replied fearfully, and Klaus wrapped a strong arm around her small waist.

"I can bring him back," Bonnie began slowly.

"But we need to let them think he is dead first," She added, thinking over spells.

"I'll kill them _all,"_ Klaus growled, shaking angrily.

"Calm down Nik," Caroline whispered to him, something that did not go unnoticed by Bonnie. _Since when was he Nik to Caroline?_ No matter, Bonnie was glad her blond friend was happy. After all, Bonnie couldn't judge, she'd been sneaking around with an Original too. The only people who knew of their relationship were themselves, Klaus and Rebekah.

"Okay, we need to leave now, are you ready Bonnie?" The hybrid asked her, kneeling down in front of her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," She exhaled, and silence hit the room. Klaus listened intently for a moment.

"Are you - how?" He asked her; confused about something that Caroline was unaware of.

"Yes, and I don't know," Bonnie said, and he could hear how scared she was.

"I will protect you love, and Kol will be fine, we trust you," Klaus reassured her.

"I need him Klaus," Bonnie whispered, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"And you'll get him sweetheart, come along," He sighed, standing and helping Bonnie up before adjusting his and Caroline's appearances. The girls followed him out the front door apprehensively, both irritated beyond belief with Elena _- why would she do such a thing?_

* * *

Arriving at the Salvatore Boarding House, the unlikely trio headed to the cellar, where they found the eldest Salvatore brother. Angrily, Klaus slammed Damon against the wall by the neck.

"What the_ hell's_ going on?" Klaus asked him, eyes narrowed.

"I don't know," Damon lied carefully.

"What are Jeremy and Elena planning?"

"I don't know. I'm stuck in the box with you since yesterday. Jeremy doesn't talk to me, and Elena won't come to see me, so maybe you're right. Maybe she's written me up."

"Tell me what you know," Klaus compelled him, patience wearing thin.

"I don't know anything about a plan," Damon replied coolly.

"Fine," Klaus snapped, releasing him and gesturing for the girls to follow him. He waited until they were clear of the house and Damon's hearing before he spoke.

"He's under vervain, we won't get any truth from him," The hybrid rolled his eyes -_ the Salvatores were becoming annoying, well the eldest especially._

"Typical, ugh," Bonnie also rolled her eyes; _Damon was getting on her last nerve._

"We'll have to go straight there, there's no time," Klaus picked up Bonnie and both he and Caroline began running at supernatural speed.

* * *

Elena appeared at the top of the staircase, a crossbow in her shaking hands. Taking careful aim, she shot Kol directly in the leg causing him to let out an anguished cry, before she ran upstairs with vampire speed. Furious, Kol ripped the arrow out and followed her upstairs. Running to her bedroom, Elena slammed the door behind her and tried to shove the dresser in front of it, but Kol was stronger and he grabbed her, causing her to fall to the ground. Quickly she flashed to the bathroom and locked the door but Kol kicked it open, eyes almost black with fury. Backing up, the brunette vampire retreated into Jeremy's room and Kol punched the door, breaking the wood. Jeremy appeared suddenly with a stake gun that he had aimed at Kol.

"Missed," Kol snarled as Jeremy shot a stake at him which he caught. Jeremy shot again and Kol caught it smoothly with his other hand. Sensing they were losing, Elena fired a pistol at him, shooting him multiple times, _not that it did much._

"Go!" She screamed worriedly to Jeremy, who ran as fast as he could. Elena continued to shoot Kol, who threw one of the stakes which hit her thigh. She let out an agonising scream but when she looked up, Kol was gone. Jeremy ran through the hallway, hearing his sister scream. Before he knew it, Kol had punched him and then threw him unceremoniously down the stairs. Elena pulled the stake out swiftly and jumped on Kol's back, but he tossed her effortlessly against the wall.

Grabbing one of the posts from the stair railing, he staked Elena right through the stomach, slamming the stake through the wall as well. _He was sick to death of the Doppelganger bitch_ - now he knew why his twin sister Rebekah hated her so much.

"Ow!" She gasped, breathing heavily in pain, unable to move. She watched helplessly as Kol walked over to Jeremy and dragged him down the stairs by his feet.

"Now, about that arm, let me see it," Kol growled viciously.

* * *

About a block from Elena's, Bonnie told Klaus and Caroline to stop. Pulling out a candle from her pocket, Bonnie lit it with her magic and held it in both hands. Both vampires looked at her confused.

"I'm putting a protection spell on Kol, so when he dies I can bring him back easier," Bonnie explained, scared that Kol and death were in the same sentence.

"I need to draw on something of his."

"Draw on yourself and—" Klaus trailed off, eyeing Caroline.

"Surely nothing I would give you could be stronger than that," He added and Bonnie nodded in response, _he was right._

"Okay," Bonnie took a deep breath before chanting in Latin. The candle lit up strongly, before extinguishing.

"It's done."

"Now we can go?" Caroline asked, she too was worried.

"Now we can go," Bonnie confirmed.

* * *

Elena managed to pull the stake that was pinning her against the wall out and she raced down to the kitchen. She shoved Kol and slammed a knife into his chest, pushing him against the counter. Jeremy rushed to the sink, grabbing the extendable faucet spout and spraying Kol with vervain water. Kol grunted as Elena moved away. Keeping the water on Kol, Jeremy gestured for her and she took the White Oak stake from Kol's jacket, throwing it to her younger brother.

"Jeremy, _now!"_ She shouted. Catching the stake, Jeremy sharply impaled Kol, who screamed as the stake hit his heart. His eyes widened as his skin and clothes caught on fire. Trying to run, he toppled over and the others backed away slowly.

"What did you do?" Looking over to the open door, they saw an upset and very angry Klaus.

"We - we didn't have a choice. He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm!" Elena stuttered nervously.

"_Lies!_ He never would have gotten inside if you didn't set a trap for him," Klaus growled. _He had had enough of the bloody Doppelganger._

"You said you were going to deal with him!" Elena protested.

"I was going to make him suffer, on _my_ terms!" Klaus roared.

"I'm going to burn this house to the ground. And then, when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you both without blinking."

"You kill us; you'll never get to the cure. You'll _never_ be able to make any more hybrids," Jeremy reasoned.

"You really think I care for an instant about _my bloody hybrids?_ I want it, so I can destroy it. I would have killed you all the second we dug it up. But now, I'm just going to watch you burn instead," Klaus shouted. Caroline and Bonnie, who were hidden on the porch beside him, could see how much it hurt him to see his baby brother lying dead on the floor. Caroline was proud, he really didn't care about his hybrids. _Family above all._ Suddenly, Klaus fell to the ground, clutching his head. Bonnie had to give him props, he was a good actor, and she wasn't really giving him an aneurysm only pretending to as she walked in.

"Invite him in," She said coldly to Elena who looked at her like she was crazy.

"Do it!" She spat angrily as Klaus got up.

"Come in," Jeremy told him dubiously. Bonnie brought him in and _'held'_ him in place.

"Living room, _now!"_ Elena and Jeremy ran into the kitchen, watching as Klaus tried to follow but couldn't. It seemed as if there was some sort of invisible barrier, preventing him from getting in. He also watched as Jeremy and Elena grabbed the White Oak Stake and ran to the front door.

"Witch, you can't do this to me," Klaus demanded.

"You have no idea what I can do," Bonnie said defiantly.

"I will hunt all of you to your end! Do you hear me? Do you?" Klaus roared at the Gilbert pair who ran out of the house. Waiting until they were definitely gone, Caroline entered the house and Bonnie released the spell on the living room, freeing Klaus. Tears were evident in his eyes as he bent down and gently picked up his little brother's body.

"Let's go," He sniffed, walking out the door. When they reached the witch's house, Bonnie gestured for them to follow her to the basement.

"They're letting me in," Klaus stated, surprised.

"Yes, Ayana said to let you in," Bonnie shrugged, unsure of who exactly that was.

"Ayana was my mother's mentor and our village witch. I promised to protect her children, I owed her because she kept me safe and healed me when Mikael was on the war path," Klaus revealed, smiling slightly at his human memories. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, Caroline smiled before following Bonnie down the stairs.

"Lay him here, in the circle," Bonnie told Klaus. She was struggling to look at her boyfriend's body, which lay in front of her. She feared if she looked properly she would break down in tears. But the young witch knew she couldn't, she needed to do this - she needed him. Once more, the candles in the room lit up, and Caroline took an involuntary step back into Klaus' muscled chest causing him to wrap his strong arms around her. Relaxed, she watched her best friend and prayed this would work. Chanting in Latin, Bonnie went into a trance like state. The witch spirits were contacting her, they wanted to save Kol. A familiar face came to the front, stopping right in front of Bonnie. The familiarity and memories flowed to the surface, and tears spilled over Bonnie's cheeks.

"Grams?" She asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

"My little baby Bonnie, it's me. I know you want to save this boy and myself along with the other witch spirits are behind you. We will take most of the strain of the spell, so you do not harm yourself, or the other. We trust in you Bonnie, and he does too. You love him, don't you child?" Her Grams asked, smiling at her young granddaughter.

"I do, Grams, I love him," Bonnie half laughed through her tears at the realisation - she didn't tell him enough.

"Well then child, you best finish the spell. Don't worry; we'll talk again sometime soon. I love you, and I'm proud of you baby, don't ever forget that," Grams smiled, placing a kiss on Bonnie's forehead, before disappearing into the mass of grey swirls. Just as her Grams disappeared, the candles lit up once more before extinguishing again.

"Did it work?" Caroline asked in a small voice, tears running down her face as well. As soon as she said that, Kol took a deep breath and his eyes opened.

"Kol!" Bonnie jumped on him, hugging him tightly. It was a good thing he was not easily breakable. Inhaling her soft vanilla scent he had missed so much, he wrapped his arms around her, gently pulling her closer to him and onto his lap.

"I've missed you Bonnie," He murmured, kissing her softly. Helping him to his feet, she stepped back as the two brothers enveloped each other in strong hugs.

"I thought you were _dead _Kol," Klaus exhaled, hugging his brother.

"I thought I was too," Kol admitted, letting go of his brother.

"Caroline, still with this dick then," He added, laughing and gesturing to his older brother.

"Yep," Caroline grinned, hugging Kol briefly, before stepping back.

"I'm glad you're okay," The hybrid grinned, clapping his baby brother on the back.

"I am too, all thanks to my beautiful girlfriend, hey don't cry darling," Kol thumbed the tears away from under Bonnie's eyes.

"You were dead! Elena and Jeremy killed you!" Bonnie sniffled, hugging her tall boyfriend again.

"Hey, relax, I'm fine okay, I promise I won't get killed anymore. Unless I irritate Nik and get daggered again," Kol smirked, back to his usual self.

"Can we get out of here? It's eerie and I'm feeling a tad… _dead."_

"Let's go," Bonnie grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She wasn't going to let him go.

* * *

"What do you mean Kol is dead?" Rebekah asked Elena, who stood in front of her in the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Jeremy staked him, he's dead," Elena announced proudly.

"You Doppelganger _bitch!"_ Rebekah yelled, snapping her neck before the others could react. Next, she snapped Damon's neck and broke his spine, before knocking out the Gilbert brother.

"Stefan? Did you know about this?" Rebekah sobbed, tears trickling down her pale beautiful face.

"No, I swear! Come on, we'll go and see," Stefan said solemnly, pulling the blond to Elena's house. When they arrived there, the front door was wide open, but there was no sign of Bonnie, Kol or Klaus.

"I think we should go to mine," Rebekah wiped her eyes furiously, and Stefan drew her in for a hug.

"Okay let's go," He agreed, wrapping an arm around her waist.

* * *

It was Klaus who opened the door to his baby sister. He surveyed her face, the tear tracks gave it all away.

"Before you say anything, he _was_ killed. Elena and Jeremy staked him. But not before Bonnie used a protection spell. We took him to the witches' house and Bonnie was able to bring him back. He's absolutely fine, he's in his room with Bonnie and Caroline," Klaus explained to the pair at the door, following them as they flashed up the stairs. Rebekah stepped away from Stefan and jumped on Kol, who luckily had good enough reflexes to catch his little twin sister. She cried into his shoulder and he rubbed her back, kissing her hair lightly.

"Relax Bekah, _I am fine,_ see," He told her, trying to calm her down.

"You're my twin, what would I do if you died? I'd be stuck with Nik and Elijah - it would be _hell!"_ She giggled through her tears, causing them all to laugh. Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan were surprised to find out the two were twins, they thought Kol was older.

"Hey!" Klaus protested, sitting down beside Caroline on Kol's bed.

"Shush Niklaus!" Kol gave his older brother a playful look.

"My name is Nik, or Klaus, stop calling me Niklaus, you sound like Elijah," Klaus grumbled.

"Who sounds like me?" A voice asked from the doorway. They all snapped their heads around to look at the new arrival.

"Elijah!" Rebekah bounced over to her eldest brother, a big grin on her face. Her family were all reunited and safe. He caught her in a hug, lifting her easily off the ground.

"Kol, I heard what happened - are you alright little brother?" Elijah asked him calmly, looking him up and down.

"Well I'm not dead," Kol grinned, dimples showing as Bonnie smacked his arm.

"Kol!" She rolled her eyes and he shrugged, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Typical smart remark from my little brother. I have obviously missed that. Come, let us catch up, Niklaus, Rebekah, Miss Forbes, Mr Salvatore," Elijah gestured for them and they followed him out the door, Stefan shutting it behind him.

"I can't believe you died Kol," Bonnie covered her face with her hands.

"But I'm here now with you and that's all that matters darling," Kol pulled her hands away from her face gently, kissing her fingertips as they lay back together on the bed.

"I love you Bonnie Bennett," He told her suddenly, nervous for her reaction.

"I love you too Kol Mikaelson," She grinned, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Mm, I have missed that over the past two weeks," He murmured softly, pushing her hair off her face.

"Kol, I have something to tell you," Bonnie began, watching his face.

"Shoot," He replied.

"I'm pregnant," Bonnie said quickly, waiting hesitantly for him to go mad.

"How? Is it mine? There's no way though," He muttered the last part to himself.

"Of course it's yours, you arsehole! Apparently the witches didn't want the Bennett line to end, you were appropriate and our love is strong so they _'helped us out'_ shall we say," Bonnie finished, eyeing him and stroking his copper coloured messy hair.

"This is real. This is real. I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad!" Kol grabbed her off the bed excitedly, swinging her around.

"This is absolutely crazy. I didn't think it physically possible, I knew it was impossible yet still," His eyebrows furrowed in that cute way that made Bonnie just want to cuddle him forever.

"Well listen carefully. Klaus could hear two heartbeats," Bonnie asked him. He was silent for a minute, taking it all in and listening. Sure enough, there were _two_ heartbeats.

"Wow, I just, I don't know what to say other than, I love _you_ Bonnie darling. You're mine," He kissed her deeply, arms pulling her flush against his body.

"I can't believe Nik found out first, what a bummer," Kol rolled his eyes.

"Kol! Focus! So not the most important thing here!" Bonnie reprimanded him and the dimples were back. God, she was a sucker for them. Who knew that seeing those little dimples after Jeremy cheated would have gotten her into such a palava.

"Sorry, I know, I can't help it! This is crazy!" He admitted softly, lying back down with her on the bed. She had to agree with him, it was almost too crazy to be true. But yet, this was Mystic Falls and _anything could happen._


	2. Where would I be without you?

**It's been so long, I'm so sorry, I'm a bad person but I'm in the middle of my GCSES right now, so stress! But here you go, it's kinda short sorry but bear in mind this was supposed to be just a one shot - enjoy! Please read/review/vote and you can always tweet me besidemashton :-)**

Coming out of the bathroom after fixing her hair and brushing her teeth, Bonnie was hardly surprised to see her boyfriend lounging casually and looking like a God on her bed. He had a habit of popping up at random moments, but he had an obsession with always appearing in her room.

It had been a week since Kol had died and then been resurrected. In that time, Bonnie and Caroline had not spoken to Elena, and Stefan had not talked to his brother Damon. It had taken all of Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan's persuasive skills to stop Klaus, Kol and Rebekah going after the Gilberts. There would be repercussions however.

No one except Kol, Bonnie and Klaus knew about Bonnie's pregnancy. She was only about two months pregnant but her morning sickness was atrocious. She was glad she had Kol there; he really could be charming when he wanted to be.

"Are you alright darling?" Kol was lying back on her bed, feet crossed at the ankles and arms tucked behind his head. Smiling at the sight of him, copper hair messy and one eye half open, Bonnie walked over to the bed, sitting on top of him, a leg either side of his waist. Raising an eyebrow and grinning cheekily, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her gently down so she was lying on his chest.

"I'm fine, much better now you're here," Bonnie smiled into his chest, he smelt so good.

"Were you sick this morning?" He asked her softly, rubbing her back.

"A little, not much, thank goodness," She replied, kissing him gently and running her fingers through his already messy hair.

"That's good," He grinned at Bonnie's squeal as he rolled them over, leaving her underneath and free for him to kiss down her neck. Rolling them over again so she was back on top of them, Bonnie kissed him again before leaning back.

"Spill Kol, why are you here?" She asked him, half laughing at the innocent look on his face.

"Can't I just visit my beautiful girlfriend?" He asked, eyes big and puppy dog like.

"Not at 10am you can't. You're never up this early unless you have to be!" She raised an eyebrow and he smirked. She knew him so well.

"Okay, so Elijah is throwing this weird family dinner thing and you kinda have to go because he has this really serious look about him and I think I'm going to get daggered," He rushed quickly, wincing at the last part.

"Relax Kol, that's fine, I'll go," Bonnie giggled at the wary look on his face.

"Really? Great, I don't have to risk being daggered by any of them if you're there," Kol exhaled slowly, relief washing over him and Bonnie laughed at him again. He was ridiculous, but she loved him.

"Good, I'm going back to bed," He grinned, getting up off her bed and walking to her door.

"Hey!" Bonnie protested.

"Well, by all means come along darling," Kol waggled his eyebrows, raising his hand out for her to take, which she did with a smile and a shake of her head. Locking her house behind her, Bonnie turned to where her boyfriend was waiting, leaning on his car.

"You know, I still don't trust you driving. How did you even learn?" She asked him, getting in the passenger side and putting on her seatbelt.

"Lots of Grand Theft Auto," He laughed, especially at the look on her face, as he pulled away from her house and along the road to his own.

Kol just knew that there would be some crisis at dinner. Unfortunately, he didn't know just what it would be yet. Although it would probably involve threats or daggers. Oh, and most likely him as well.

Pulling out Bonnie's chair, Kol knew he wouldn't get daggered if his girlfriend was beside him. Sitting down, they waited for the others to enter, and slowly they did. To Kol's left, at the head of the table was Elijah. On Bonnie's right was Caroline, and at the other head of the table beside the blond was Klaus. Opposite Bonnie and Kol were Rebekah and Stefan, who were smiling happily, oblivious to all that was going on around them.

The dinner itself went well, no one _'died'_ and Kol thanked his lucky stars. It was delicious, and they all enjoyed it, even though the only one of them that needed to eat it was Bonnie.

"So, I want to take this opportunity, a toast to us all as a family. Some of you have been here longer than others - Rebekah, Kol, Niklaus! And our newer members, whom we now consider family - Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline! Welcome!" Elijah smiled, raising his glass in a toast, which they all reciprocated.

"Any news?" He added, looking around the table. Amusingly, it appeared his little brother Kol and girlfriend Bonnie were having a whisper debate, so fast that no one could even tell what they were saying.

"Kol?" Klaus gestured, grinning cheekily.

"What?" Kol jumped about a foot in the air when he heard his name.

"Oh, right, Bonnie darling go ahead," He smirked at his girlfriend, who shook her head laughing at him.

"Fine, Kol. So everyone, um yeah, I'm pregnant," Bonnie decided to just come right out with it and get it over with. Silence echoed around the room.

"How?!" Caroline's eyes were wide.

"What?" Stefan looked confused.

"Pregnant?" Elijah looked like he had witnessed a horrific mass killing spree by a crazy cannibal.

"Is it Kol's?"

"Of course!" Bonnie snapped, annoyed the eldest Original would even think of her like that.

"I'm going to be an aunty!" Rebekah squealed excitedly, getting up and enveloping both Kol and Bonnie in bone crushing hugs.

"At least someone has their priorities sorted," Kol laughed, shrugging slightly and Bonnie grinned.

"Oh this is so exciting - finally! I always wanted an extended family!" Rebekah was bursting with excitement - her brother was going to be a dad. Something that everyone found unbelievable.

They all believed that when they turned they had given up the chance to have a family whether it be of their own, or an extended relation. Rebekah was heartbroken at that - she had always wanted to spoil a child of her own. Her niece or nephew would always be loved, not the way her and her brothers were treated.

"How is it even possible?" Elijah was awestruck - at a complete loss for words.

"The witches refused to let the Bennett line end with me - something which became obvious would happen the minute I got involved with vampires and with Kol. Apparently we were appropriate so they gave us a little helping hand," Bonnie explained what little she knew - her and Kol had been blessed with a miracle.

"Listen, you can hear the heartbeat," Kol grinned, he was so happy and he loved Bonnie so much.

"Aw that is so cute!" Rebekah's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and she nearly had Bonnie crying. The young witch was taken aback at how excited Rebekah was, and how supportive.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, and Stefan had taken Rebekah out to calm her down. Elijah had disappeared somewhere leaving Klaus, Caroline, Kol and Bonnie in the house. They were all sitting in the living room when Kol and Klaus sat up suddenly, Kol's eyes turning red, Klaus' turning golden and their fangs coming down. They looked at each other before nodding and flashing off, all within the space of about three seconds.

"What's happening?" Bonnie asked apprehensively.

"I don't know, their hearing is sharper than mine, come on," Caroline gestured, jumping up out of her seat and pulling Bonnie to the door gently.

When they got there, the scene before them shocked them. Damon was standing outside the house, an unfamiliar woman beside him and his hand around Kol's throat, a white oak stake positioned over the wide eyed Original's heart.

Klaus was standing in the doorway, absolutely fuming, veins under his eyes almost popping and hands slammed against what appeared to be an invisible barrier preventing him from leaving.

"She's a witch," Bonnie whispered almost inaudibly to Caroline, who nodded.

"Let me out Damon, or so help me," Klaus growled, eyes never leaving his younger brother.

Bonnie began chanting quietly but was cut off as another witch emerged from the darkness beside Damon. The older witch turned to Bonnie and began chanting in heavily accented Latin, but after a few words her eyes went wide and she broke off. Worriedly, she looked at the witch beside Damon, who was her sister.

"Elleana," The witch began before speaking in a foreign language that sounded Russian. The other witch - Elleana - broke her concentration, releasing the barrier holding Klaus back and allowing him to barrel into Damon and snap his neck as the spell gluing Kol to the ground disappeared. Both Originals stood side by side, examining the White Oak stake that the raven haired vampire had previously been aiming towards the youngest male Original's heart.

"We did not know Niklaus. We apologise for our part in this but we owed him a favour and he threatened our children should we have disobeyed him," The older sister spoke, gesturing towards Damon.

"Salina, what have I told you about trusting vampires? Particularly one such as the eldest Salvatore," Klaus sneered and the witches cracked a smile.

"Salvatore? We did not know. Bennett witch, we apologise for turning on you. We have been made aware by the spirits. Kol we wish we could say it has been a pleasure, but we hope you understand why we agreed to his plan. After our last encounter—" Elleana turned to Kol, who bared his fangs.

"You are lucky Marlenza is not here to see this, she would have hunted you to the ends of the earth for your betrayal," Kol snapped and the witches looked visibly shaken before saying something in Russian to the Originals who glared at them as they retreated back into the darkness.

"Who were they?" Caroline asked, confused.

"Witches we knew a long, long time ago who always could be found where trouble and the Mikaelson's were concerned," Klaus frowned.

"Are you alright darling?" Kol murmured to Bonnie as Klaus flashed over to Caroline.

"More importantly are you? You nearly died – again!" Bonnie was terrified, she didn't want to lose Kol _again. _Within a second he had her wrapped in his arms tightly, fingers tracing soft circles on her back to calm her down like he always did when she was stressed or upset. It was funny that the longer you spent with someone, the more you begin to pick out their individual quirks.

"Relax love, I am fine as always, you're the breakable one, do you know how much I worry about you?" Kol asked her in a quiet hushed tone, causing her to look right up at him in disbelief.

"Kol, you needn't worry, worrying is my job okay? Look at you, and your emotions. You've changed and I'm so proud of you, I love you so much," Bonnie whispered into his chest.

"I love you Bonnie and you little baby Mikaelson. You're the one who changed me Bonnie, _where would I be without you?"_


End file.
